Thank Merlin, it ended
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: Rowena thought that she was going to cry, she believed she was going to lose her calm and intelligent outer and for once fall victim for her emotions. But she did not. No, because Rowena was glad that it was over.


**Title** : Thank Merlin, it ended

 **Pairing** : Salazar x Rowena

 **Prompts** : Signs' Thoughts Using Lyrics from "Somebody that I Used to Know" by Gotye: But I'll admit that I was glad it was over (Gemini).

 **Word Count** : 1, 032

 **Authors note** : Zodiac Challenge

* * *

Rowena enjoyed sitting in Helga's part of the castle. It was always warm regardless the time of the year. It always smelled of food, cookies and tea. It was never neat and when finding her way to the kitchen chair Rowena had to look at the floor just to make sure that she would not step on something valuable. The woman with the black hair had walked there once her classes was over and at the sight of her Helga had forced her inside and then ordered her to sit still and drink the tea that Helga was making.

"Why did you sit in the cold library all night?" the redhead asked. Helga did not even bother to try and hide the tone of irritation. "That was very stupid of you, Rowena."

"I did it because you asked me to look into these" – Rowena handed Helga the papers with the two names William Ballard and Thomas Tilly written on them. The redhead gladly took them and for a moment almost forgot that she was meant to be upset. "Also, I met Salazar and he…"

"In the library? Really?" Helga stopped mid-movement as she walked to the table with two cups of tea.

Rowena rolled her eyes. "No, not the library. He asked me if I wanted to come back to his room. And before you ask, I told him no."

"That is impressive, Rowena." Helga said and leaned back into her chair. "I am not just saying that either. I really do think that is impressive. There has always been something between the two of you."

Rowena frowned. "What?"

Helga shrugged. "You keep pushing each other. Regardless of the situation at hand we can always count on the fact that you will question each other and push each other to do things or look at things differently."

Rowena nodded. That was the best description she had heard.

Ever since the moment they met Salazar had questioned her knowledge, asked her about why she said the things she said and believed in the things that she did. Everything she did was put under scrutiny as if she was some project that Salazar was hoping he could understand if he examined her enough. Rowena in turn became increasingly aggravated by the way he pushed and thus pushed back. The constant struggle between the two raised her adrenaline until her heart raced inside her chest. She believed that there could be no greater feeling than this; and then he kissed her.

"Yes, that sounds accurate," Rowena said after a few minutes of silence.

Helga remained quiet. So many unspoken words were being said between the two. Rowena could tell by the way Helga looked at her that she wanted Rowena to tell her more about the relationship she had shared with Salazar. _Rowena had told her almost nothing_. She had admitted that the relationship was tumultuous, they had gone from screaming at each other to devouring each other in seconds and they either hated each other with a burning passion or loved each other with the same force. Whatever they were doing or feeling they kept pushing each other until the emotion became too strong or the situation became unmanageable and then they broke.

"Have you spoken to William and Thomas lately?" Rowena asked knowing fully well that mentioning the two boys would have Helga completely forget about Salazar.

The redhead smirked but took the bait. "I did talk to them both after their lesson with Godric. They were apparently kicked out of the classroom again for talking…"

Rowena tuned her out. Helga had done it plenty of times and admitted to it so Rowena did not feel guilty. Subconsciously she thought about Salazar. The man that she had loved to love and hate at the same time. It was hard if not impossible to explain to people how he made her feel.

Salazar could make her heart sing with passionate words. He could make her skin scream for his touches and her lips ache for the taste of him. But he could also make her pull at her hair out of frustration and scream until her lungs felt as if they were bursting inside her body. There was passion but never love. Rowena could never tell if she would miss him or the emotions he gave her. Salazar was both the best and worst person to be in a relationship with.

He was never controlling. Rowena could not stand controlling men.

He listened to her.

And he did things to her body that no one had ever managed to do before.

But he could also be avoiding. He would look directly at her and then turn around – walking the other way – if he did not feel like talking to her. He never offered any explanations.

He was stubborn. To the point where he would ignore her for days if she did not agree with something he had said.

He was – in some ways like Godric – emotionally wounded. But Salazar was not wounded in the beautiful way. He was not afraid of love. No, Salazar had convinced himself that he did not want love. He did not need something as useless as the human emotion that was love. It would do him no good. Salazar believed in loyalty but that was as far as he would go.

That was the reason that Rowena had told him goodbye. Despite the fact that she craved his kisses, longed for his touch and twisted in her cold large bed because he was not there to keep her warm.

She had somehow managed to look into those beautiful eyes of his and told him that _whatever they were_ it was not going to continue. Rowena had been surprised afterwards. _She could not believe that she had told him_. But what shocked her even more was the fact that a weight fell from her shoulders.

Rowena thought that she was going to cry, she believed she was going to lose her calm and intelligent outer and for once fall victim for her emotions. But she did not. No, because Rowena was glad that it was over.

 _And she still was_.

 **The end**


End file.
